


Bring On the Dancing Horses

by forthegenuine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegenuine/pseuds/forthegenuine
Summary: Day 1: “So, bad day, was it?”/ “We’ll start with the riding crop.”“But she’s talked about nothing besides riding lessons, ever since she saw that old picture of you at your parents’ house.”





	Bring On the Dancing Horses

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This just, sort of, happened.
> 
> The title is borrowed from Echo and the Bunnymen's song, but other than maybe the fun idea of dancing horses, it has nothing to do with the story whatsoever. I should hope not.

“So, bad day, was it?” Molly asked, as Sherlock walked through their front door. His footsteps landed a bit heaver than usual, what with the five-year-old wrapped around his upper body. He gave Molly a knowing look in response to her question, that seemed to suggest that the bad day and subsequent sympathy applied to both of them.

“Sweetheart, we’re home,” he said quietly to the little girl. “Do you think you can give Daddy some time with Mummy? I’ll come and read with you very soon.”

She lifted her head from the crook of his neck, gave a small sniff and nodded her head, relinquishing her hold on her father’s shoulders. Once on solid ground, she walked to Molly and gave her a hug. “Can you come and read with us too, Mummy?”

Molly returned her hug and planted a kiss on the little girl’s forehead. “Of course, darling. We’ll be right in.”

His coat and scarf discarded, Sherlock sat on the couch next to Molly. She swung her legs to rest on his thighs. He placed his hands comfortably on top of her legs, absently rubbing up and down the lengths of them.

She put her book away and sat up a bit straighter. “So what happened?”  
  
He sighed. “Apparently she’s no longer interested in learning how to ride a horse.”

“But she’s talked about nothing besides riding lessons, ever since she saw that old picture of you at your parents’ house.”

“I know! She was so excited this morning, she talked nonstop on the ride to the centre.” He smiled at the memory, but it faded as he continued. “But we probably should have done our research before we accepted the gift vouchers for riding lessons from my mother. It would appear that these stables are a bit old-fashioned.”

“Why? What happened?”

“The first thing the instructor said was, ‘We’ll start with the riding crop.’”

“Oh no…” she groaned, sensing where this was going.

“Lesson Number One was the riding crop, and it seems Vivienne’s discovered she doesn’t agree with the centuries-old practice of using crops on animals. After the instructor demonstrated it on a horse–– _the_ loudest wail known to mankind. Of course, I rushed down to her because I thought something awful had happened. Nearly had a heart attack before I realised what she was crying about.”

“Oh, you poor dears!” she cried, suppressing a laugh that threatened to bubble out.

She reached out to stroke his cheek. Sherlock leaned into her touch and their eyes met. A smile broke on his face. Neither of them spoke, as they both relished in simply being where they were and having what they did, and the life that awaited them. He turned his head and kissed her palm.

“Mummy! Daddy!”

“We’re being summoned,” she said amusedly. She moved her legs reluctantly from their position. “Let’s go deal with the first of what I’m sure will be many traumatising experiences in our daughter’s life, especially since she has us for parents.”

“Hm. I think we can blame this one on my mother,” he declared, as he stood up. He held his hand out to Molly, who took it, pulling herself up to stand. “But you know, let’s hold on to the rest of those gift vouchers.” He reached down to place a hand lovingly on his wife’s belly, and a kiss on her lips. “Maybe ‘Junior’ might develop an interest in equestrian pursuits in a few years.”

Molly laughed as she followed him down the hall, toward their daughter’s room. “Maybe!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'd appreciate your feedback so much! Cheers x


End file.
